Nunca Digas Nunca
by Kar-toOn
Summary: Cuatro años han pasado ya desde la última vez que Yamato vio a Mimi... aún le duele recordar que no hizo nada para evitar su partida, se decía que nunca volvería a ver a su viejo y único amor... Nunca digas nunca. Mi segundo OneShot!


**Nunca Digas Nunca**

Era una fría mañana en la movida ciudad de Tokio, el otoño se dejaba atrás mientras gélidos vientos del invierno anunciaban su llegada. Un joven miraba somnoliento por la ventanilla junto al asiento del vagón. Se lamentaba una y mil veces el levantarse a tal hora de la mañana, pero bien sabía que los sacrificios traían recompensas, y su sacrificio no era la excepción. En una semana sería la famosa "Batalla de Bandas en Japón", así que tenía que ensayar cada mañana con su banda, los Teenage Wolves, para conseguir el primer premio y con ello, la beca que le permitiría ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio, y así poder estudiar leyes. Definitivamente valía la pena levantarse a las 5:30 de la mañana. Miró a su fiel acompañante situado junto a él. Sonrió mientras la acariciaba delicadamente. El forro negro que la vestía, contrastaba con el color azul rey de su amada guitarra Fender, el amor de su vida. Apartó su mirada y la fijó en la ventanilla. Empañó inconscientemente el cristal con su aliento y su dedo se detuvo a centímetros sin saber que dibujar. ¡Tonterías! Eso es de infantes, y sólo recordaba haberlo hecho cuando… Cerró los ojos al sentir una punzada en el corazón al recordar, pero imágenes vinieron a su mente y los abrió nuevamente. Con la palma extendida, quitó todo rastro de lo que antes fue empañado. Era una tontería seguir pensando en eso luego de tanto tiempo, eso sólo era una muestra de que aún era un inmaduro que no podía superar su pasado. Irritado tomó su iPod y le subió el volumen 3 rayitas más tratando de distraer su mente incriminadora con rock. Si su madre estuviera con él, lo estaría sermoneando que se quedaría sordo… pero ella no estaba allí. Yamato sonrió ligeramente y le subió 5 rayitas más, se acomodó en su asiento y su mirada tomó dirección al exterior de su ventana. En cada estación se veía a la gente que caminaba presurosa, unos iban al trabajo, niños a su escuela, el movimiento típico de una semana de labores.

Faltaban aún 3 estaciones para llegar a la suya y aunque sus párpados le pesaran, no podía darse el lujo de dormir. No con tanta gente moviéndose a su alrededor. Jugueteó con su iPod reproduciendo las canciones aleatoriamente y sin quererlo, dio con una que hacía años no escuchaba: Never say never de The Fray... ¿Cómo olvidar esa canción que tanto significó para él? Esa canción que le recordaba a la que alguna vez fue dueña de todas sus aspiraciones, sueños, amor… La única a la que le entregó su corazón sin pensarlo. Sí, era masoquismo, le dolía escuchar esa canción que tanto le recordaba a ella, el dolor seguía presente, escuchar la tonada le abría la herida que apenas cicatrizaba, dejándola a carne viva como alguna vez lo estuvo. La letra hablaba por sí misma de todo lo que ahora le parecía un mundo lejano a la realidad que vivía, pero su dedo pulgar se negaba a pulsar el botón para pasar a otra canción… era dulce masoquismo.

Todo se unía para hacerlo sentir de nuevo, el cobarde de hace 4 años… el que dejó ir a la mujer que tanto amaba. A pesar de haber pasado años sin saber de ella, su corazón aún tenía grabado su nombre en él: Mimi Tachikawa.

Yamato ya maldecía aquel día, ¡Todo le recordaba a Mimi! Parecía que todo conspiraba en su contra haciendo de su día, uno de los peores. Apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza, el dolor era latente aún, la canción seguía escapando por sus audífonos golpeándolo con cada palabra, escupiéndole a la cara por haber sido un grandísimo cobarde… por haberla dejado ir. Aflojó el puño y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla para luego sacar delicadamente un dije de plata en forma de guitarra, aquella que Mimi le regaló en su cumpleaños #14, el dije que siempre llevaba consigo. Tenerlo entre sus manos le despertaba los más recónditos recuerdos que él se había encargado de almacenar en la bodega oscura de su mente. Sentía su corazón encogerse, latir lastimoso y pausado… se sentía sin vida, porque la razón de su vivir se había marchado a Nueva York.

Yamato no lloraba desde que sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 8 años, cualquier niño lloraría ante tal situación, pero él había prometido no hacerlo, tenía su porque: TK, su hermano menor que necesitaba de su fortaleza. Desde eso había aprendido a caer y a levantarse, a cuidar de sí solo, de no mostrarse frágil ante nadie… la única que había roto las paredes que encerraban a su corazón era Mimi, la única que conoció a su verdadero ser. Ahora su corazón reclamaba nuevamente a su dueña. No le había bastado refugiarse en la música con el propósito de olvidarla, ella ya se había vuelto parte de sí. Cada canción que escribía era un recordatorio de que él antes amó... de que alguna vez fue feliz.

Su corazón le dolía, le dolía tanto al rememorar aquellos tiempos en los que volvió a sonreír, una felicidad que esperó fuera eterna, pero se presentó efímera. Y así como hace 4 años, una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla y cayó en el dije sintiéndose impotente al recordar su suerte. Apretó los ojos tratando de impedir que las lágrimas siguieran aflorando ¿Por qué no le dijo que la amaba? ¿Por qué no impidió que se fuera? ¿Por qué no la siguió?

Esas eran las preguntas que cada día atormentaban a su subconsciente, reclamándole su cobardía, exigiéndole una respuesta, era un puñetazo mental a su razón. Suspiró. Nada podía hacer, Mimi estaba en Nueva York, ya era muy tarde, 4 años tarde.

El sonido del tren lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, cayendo en cuenta que había llegado a su estación. Se levantó, guardó el dije en el bolsillo de sus jeans, tomó el forro que contenía a su guitarra y se lo colgó en el hombro derecho, para luego dirigirse a la salida. El frio le bateó el rostro y le erizó la piel momentáneamente. Caminó entre las personas que circulaban en la estación, todo monótono. Bajó la mirada al piso sintiendo flojo uno de sus Converse, ¡genial! Su cordón se había desanudado. Rodó los ojos y caminó a una de las bancas. Miró el gran reloj de pared, las 7:30. Llegaría tarde a su ensayo. Subió un pie a la banca y se anudó las agujetas. Luego de terminar la acción, caminó rápido a la salida, pero en el trayecto su mirada extrañamente recorrió a las personas del lugar ¿por qué lo hacía? No era algo de costumbre, si uno está caminando y tiene prisa lo lógico es centrarse en su camino ¿o no? Algo había de raro en ese día, o tal vez era idea de Yamato, sin duda su estado mental estaba afectado luego de… Se detuvo en seco. No podía ser… ¿O sí? ¿Era ella? ¡Imposible! ¿Era un sucio juego de su mente que se divertía viéndolo sufrir? ¿El destino quería burlarse de él otra vez? Ya la había confundido innumerables veces con otras chicas creyendo que se trataba de Mimi, tal vez era otra chica con un físico parecido a su viejo y único amor, pero esa larga cabellera castaña con ondas, lo hacía pensar que quizá sería ella… y deseaba no equivocarse esta vez. La joven se encontraba a distancia de él, unos cuantos metros lo separaba de la que podría ser Mimi Tachikawa. La joven se encontraba de perfil, su cabello castaño estaba suelto, le cubría parte de la cara, llevaba unos jeans azules entubados con una blusa rosa de manga corta y un par de zapatos de tacón del color de la blusa, leía un libro mientras estaba sentada en una banca de espera.

Tal vez sería ella, o tal vez era que se estaba volviendo loco y veía a Mimi en todas partes. Solo le quedaba comprobarlo, y si era su imaginación, consideraría a un psiquiatra. Con cierto temor caminó hacia ella, sus pasos le pesaban en cuanto más se acercaba, como tratando de evitar una futura decepción, sus manos temblaban conforme se aproximaba a ella, sus labios se secaron y su corazón latía esperanzado dándole saltos en el pecho. A un metro de la joven, el sonido de un tren lo despertó de su realidad fantasiosa. La joven cerró su libro, se levantó de su asiento, se inclinó para tomar su bolsa color fucsia y al volverse se encontró con un par de ojos color azul zafiro observándola fijamente… unos ojos que eran inconfundibles e inolvidables. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Yamato se quedó sin habla al reconocer aquellos ojos color caramelo, su corazón hablaba en código morse por él, y de nuevo sintió que tenía vida, era como si volviera a respirar luego de tanto tiempo, era como un sueño, un alivio, una paz profunda, una felicidad inmensa, su corazón volvió a latir con una razón otra vez. Y ahí se encontraban, perdidos en los ojos del otro, en un mundo en donde el tiempo no se hacía presente.

**Oli! Este pequeño OS se me ocurrió una tarde mientras escuchaba música y con unas pequeñas modificaciones quedó listo :) personalmente me gustó, pero aquí yo no tengo voz ni voto… ustedes si o.n**

**Le agradezco mucho a las personas que me dejaron reviews en mi primer OS, Serenata Original, pocos pero MUY significativos ya que fueron los primeros, y cuando estás iniciando en la onda de FF como escritora amateur, esos reviews vienen como perlas jejeje :D Gracias a:**

**Sheccid Ishida, Adrit16, snoopyter y sakurarika.**

**Las chicas que me dieron ánimos para escribir otro OS, espero este sea de su agrado :)**

**Ya saben, si les gustó la historia o piensan que estuvo aburrida, exprésenmelo por medio de un review, las críticas son buenas cuando son constructivas, solo absténganse a insultos Dx**

**With love…**

_**Kar-toOn!**_


End file.
